


dreams

by FrankieCutsAndKisses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieCutsAndKisses/pseuds/FrankieCutsAndKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy dreams about Holy Rome and is surprised by the resemblance between his childhood love and Germany</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I kind of suck at writing, but please don't be mean...this is one of my first fanfics..please be nice! :D  
> I apologise about the suckiness of the writng and how short it is

"here, take this with you, maybe...it will help you think of me, then..then you won't forget about me" He held out the push broom to Holy Rome,  
"oh..a push broom, but why would that remind me of you?" Holy Rome asked in confusion, then he gasped as he remembered seeing Italy using the same broom " Italy. Ci, Grazie. I would be honoured to have your push broom"   
He vaguely heard some one in the background say "why a push broom?" and another voice reply "Who knows" before his attention was back on Holy Rome   
"I..I feel like I should give you something too.." He paused for a second "what do people do at your home if they like someone?" He asked  
Italy hesitated "um..kiss I think"  
"kiss? I see" Holy Rome murmured, before slowly leaning toward Italy "I've liked you for a very long time. It's been since at least the tenth century" he said before their lips connected. They kissed for a short while, the wind blowing at their clothing, then pulled away  
"really?" Italy asked, a little shocked at the confession  
"yes really. I wouldn't lie to you." the blonde replied, his blue eyes sincere  
"yay, that's happy" Italy responded happily. A small smile appeared on Holy Rome's face before he said  
"well, I'm off. Be careful. When this war finally ends, I promise I'll come and see you again."  
He turned away, still smiling a little.  
"okay then! I'll miss you! I'll be waiting, I'll make you lots of treats for when you get back! Don't get sick! Try not to get injured or die violently either!" The small Italian shouted after him "I know we'll see each other again. I know we will! I know it!  
Holy Rome turned around   
"no matter how much time may pass, you'll always be my most favourite in the whole world!"  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Italy gasped and sat up "why did I dream about that?" he thought to himself, He hadn't seen Holy Rome for years..why would he suddenly be dreaming about his childhood love. A sigh escaped him as he settled down to try and sleep again..but he couldn't. With a sigh he stood up and headed toward the door, he may not be able to sleep alone., but he knew that he could always sleep in Germany's room, so he crept down the hall into the Blonde's bedroom and crawled into his bed. He looked up at the German and was shocked by the resemblance between him and his childhood love. He stared up at the German's face for a while before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes he didn't sleep for a while, his head to full of thoughts of Holy Rome. A few tears slid down his cheeks, as he remembered his first love. 

The next morning Germany woke up and sighed when he felt someone in bed with him, he looked down and gasped quietly...the Italian had dark circles under his yes, and his cheeks had tear stains on them. Normally he'd have woken Italy up..but today he decided to let him sleep in, he could tell that the Italian had had a bad night. He quickly got out of bed, trying not to jolt it too much so that he didn't wake Italy up, and headed to his closet. He looked around and sighed when his eyes fell on an old push broom in the corner. He had no idea where it had come from, but he'd had it for as long as he could remember. He didn't know why, but whenever he looked at the broom, he got a feeling of deep sadness, like he missed someone, but he didn't know why. With a sigh he got some clothes and got dressed for the day. Before he left the bedroom he looked at the Italian sleeping his bed and sighed. He walked over to him and leaned down and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.   
"Ti amo Holy Rome" the Italian murmured in his sleep


End file.
